


Matchmaker Skills

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gordon sends up matchmakers to John, John and Ridley discuss matchmaker eating while in zero-g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: After a game of zero-g handball, John opens up a box of cool mint matchmakers, sent up by Gordon, for he and Ridley to enjoy together.





	

“John, I’m pretty sure that’s not how you eat that.” Ridley laughed, amused by her companion and his matchmaker eating skills. John just gave a smirk and pushed his tongue against the candy in his mouth, causing it to snap into two smaller, more chewable pieces. 

“Since when was there a set of rules to eat a stick-like chocolate sweet, O’Bannon?” John replied when he’d chewed and swallowed the matchmaker, leaving the false feeling of minty fresh in his mouth.

“I’m just saying, having your cheeks bulge out because you’ve lodged a matchmaker in your mouth isn’t probably the most efficient way to eat them, especially when you have a nice long one such as this” Ridley smiled, holding up another chocolate stick with mint flavoured sugar shards. 

John stretched a little and eyed the small green box between himself and the female astronaut. The box of matchmakers had been sent up by Gordon, naturally, as part of John’s monthly supply package that was delivered via space elevator up to Thunderbird 5. Gordon’s instructions for the matchmakers were simple. John was not allowed to open the box until he had company of the female type.   
He therefore knew Gordon had meant Ridley, but this detail didn’t bother John too much, since it gave the two astronauts to spend more quality time away from their busy day to day lives and just enjoy the time they were able to spend before real life caught back up with them. In this instance, while yes, Ridley had travelled to Thunderbird 5 to play zero-g handball with John, he this time had a valid reason to keep her on his ship after their playing session.

“Alright then Ridley.” John leaned back slightly, readjusting his angle his body was slanted at while floating around in zero-g, “Show me how exactly you eat a cool mint matchmaker.”

Ridley nodded and placed the tip of her held matchmaker between her teeth, before carefully closing her mouth and forming a sort of pout around the stick of matchmaker. John watched her intently, as if she were doing some scientific practical experiment in a high school, but Ridley payed no attention to his playful stare and began to suck the matchmaker slightly, letting a small portion be suctioned into her mouth and then breaking it off to let it melt and swallow. This way of eating matchmakers certainly made the stick last longer, and it left a greater sense of mint in her mouth, but then again, more mint feeling meant a colder feeling mouth when breathing in – and John didn’t exactly fancy that.

“Are you sure that’s the way?” John asked his companion, who just nodded and withdrew another matchmaker from the box.

“Yes John, I’m sure that this is the way” 

“Well then, I suppose I’m going to need more lessons” He said, floating forward and biting the matchmaker out of her hand, catching her off guard before grinning.

“Score one for me, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to imagine that John and Ridley do the Lady and the Tramp thing where they eat the same matchmaker together, then be my guest, cause I love me some Jobannon. I didn't put that in in case there are any readers who don't ship them, but hey, a girl will always dream xD


End file.
